As The Bell Tolls
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba has errands to run, but her best friend, boyfriend, and sister are all unavailable to go with her. That just means she'll have to go alone. Companion oneshot to 'Blind Ambition', but can be read independently. Shiz-Era. Fiyeraba.


**I originally wasn't planning on posting this, but I ended up working so hard on it that I decided to. This is a companion oneshot to** ** _'Blind Ambition'_** **, during the start of the gang's second year at Shiz. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba sighed peacefully as she finished a section of the scarf she was working on. She was making it as a birthday present for her roommate. Over the summer, when she asked her father to buy her pink and green yarn, he was confused as to why she needed those specific colors, since colors meant nothing to her. Even after she explained how it was for Galinda, he was still confused, but bought the two colors anyway.

 _Pink goes good with green_ , she heard Galinda's voice say in her head.

Smiling, she ran her fingers over her work. Munchkin yarn was the softest and warmest yarn in all of Oz. The green girl smiled as she ran her fingers over the stitches. She could feel where she had cut off one color and the other began and counted the sections. One more section of pink and one more green and the scarf would be complete.

Deciding to take a break, she wrapped the scarf around the knitting needles and, kneeling down, hid it under her bed. Rising to her feet, she rubbed her sore hands; she had been knitting for a while. Reached over to her nightstand, she felt for her small bottle of soothing oil.

 _That's funny_ , she thought to herself. _I could have sworn I put it over here._ Frowning, she got up and felt her way over to her desk. She bumped against it and felt around for the bottle. Still not finding it, she growled under her breath. What had happened to it?

 _Maybe Galinda has some_ , she wondered, slowly wandering over to her roommate's side of the room. The blonde was currently in class, and the green girl doubted that she would mind if she borrowed some oil. She was halfway across the room when she tripped over one of Galinda's many heels, but managed to catch herself before she hit the floor. Sighing, she made a mental note to remind her roommate, once again, not to leave things in the middle of the floor like that.

She made it to the other side of the room and searched the blonde's vanity for the bottle. Her hand bumped against a tall bottle and, after opening it and taking a quick sniff, realized that it was lotion. It would serve the same purpose, so she squeezed some into her hands and rubbed it in. Her hands immediately felt better and she let out a soft hum. She walked back to her desk and felt around for her book. Her fingers brushed against an envelope and she suddenly remembered how she promised to send her father a letter a few weeks into the semester.

 _I should probably go mail this now_. She went over everything else she could probably get done while Galinda, Fiyero, and Nessa were in class for the rest of the afternoon. She had to mail her letter, return her library book, stop by Dr. Dillamond's office to get extra notes, and pick up some of Nessa's favorite tea from Chyla's café. After that, they would all meet up to go to dinner together. The green girl made her way to her closet and felt for her jacket. It was beginning to get colder, signaling that fall was slowly leading into winter. She quickly slipped it on and redid her braid before wrapping her scarf around her neck. She packed her bag, making sure she had everything she needed, and slung it over her shoulder before reaching for her cane. Unfolding it, she made her way out the door, locking it behind her.

As soon as Elphaba opened the door to the outside of Crage Hall, she felt the crisp air against her face. She was beginning to regret not bringing a hat, but thought she would be fine. Other than the breeze, it wasn't very cold, and she wouldn't be spending that much time outside anyway. She knew how to get to all of her destinations, so that wouldn't prove to be a problem. Confidently, she made her way to her first stop, the post office.

Since it was during class time, not many people were outside, which the green girl was grateful for. This meant that no one would be in her way and she wouldn't have to worry about accidently bumping into someone. She listened to the sound her cane made as it swished against the cobblestone path and soon felt it hit the door of the campus post office. She felt around for the doorknob and, finding it, pulled it open, hearing a jumble of voices inside. Navigating to the window would be a challenge.

"Do you need any help?"

It took Elphaba a clock-tick to realize that the female voice, who was probably an older student employee, was addressing her and turned towards her. "Yes. I need to get to the front window. Is there a line?"

"No, there's just one person being helped."

"Could you lead me up there?"

"Sure," the student said as she gently took the green girl's arm and led her up to the window just as the previous customer was leaving.

Elphaba nodded her thanks to the student and felt her release her arm before directing her attention to the window. "I would like to mail this to Munchkinland please," she said as she dug the letter out of her bag and held it out.

"Alright," an older male voice said from behind the counter as he took the letter.

Elphaba dug through her bag for her wallet and waited for the man to tell her how much the stamp would cost.

"That will be forty-two green pennies."

The green girl nodded and pulled out a half-dollar coin. She held it out and felt the man take it. She kept her hand out for her change and soon felt the man drop the coins into her waiting hand.

"Eight green pennies is your change."

"Thank you," she said as she put the money back in her purse and returned it to her bag.

"You're welcome," the man said as Elphaba turned to go.

She found her way back to the door and followed the path she knew would take her to the library. Maybe she could check out a few more books, if the library got anything new in braille, that is.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she was startled when her cane hit something hard. Caught off-guard, she reached out her hand and felt some type of wall or barricade that reached the height of her hip. She took a small step back and slid her cane out in front of her to the left and right, trying to find a way around this sudden new obstacle, and finding none.

"Excuse me," she said when she heard someone pass by. She turned around to face them.

The person made a surprised noise. "Yes?" a young, male voice asked, somewhat dismissively.

"What's going on here?"

"The sidewalk in front of the library is under construction."

"So the library's closed?" Her book was due today and she didn't want to pay the late fee.

"No, it's still open. You just have to go in and out through the back way."

"Where is the back way?"

"I dunno. Somewhere 'round back," he said before hurrying away.

 _That was very helpful_ , Elphaba thought with an internal growl, biting her lip and turning her attention back to trying to find her way around the construction. She moved to her right, her cane trailing against the barricade. It made a left turn and Elphaba followed it, figuring that it would lead her towards the building. Sure enough, her cane soon hit the hard brick of the library wall. She walked along it, her left hand running over the cold bricks, feeling for a door. She felt a few windows and the drainpipe before turning a left corner. The terrain changed and she found herself walking down a hill. She walked a few more feet before finally feeling the cold, metal door against her fingertips. Searching for the doorknob and locating it, she pulled the door open.

"Hello?" the green girl called, but not too loudly, since she currently didn't know which part of the library she was in. "Is anyone there?"

Silence answered her. She turned her head from side to side, trying to hear something that would give her a clue as to where she was, but no one was there. She inhaled deeply and realized that it smelt like the old books that filled the library and figured she must be in some type of back room. She walked to her right, looking for the wall. Finding it, she slid her hand across it as she walked, trying to find a way out. She encountered a stack of boxes, some chairs, a long table, a lamp, and a large sofa, but still no way out.

Starting to grow frustrated and a bit scared, Elphaba continued her search around the room. She finally found a door and pushed it open, hoping it led to where she wanted to go. The echo of her footsteps told her that she was in a small space and she sighed. Was she never going to find her way out?

The green girl walked along the wall and her cane soon made contact with the base of something. She stretched out her hand and felt around, but only felt air. As she lowered her hand, she hit something round and cold. Upon further investigation, she realized that it was a railing and she had found a staircase. She slowly walked up the flight of stairs and searched for another door. Finding it, she pushed it open and walked through. Feeling carpet beneath her feet and hearing the hushed whispers of students studying together, she realized she had reached the main floor. Sighing in relief, she tried to orient herself and find the front desk.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green girl turned. "Yes?"

"You look lost," a young, female voice said.

"You could say that," Elphaba said. "I need to get to the front desk."

"I'll take you there," she said, offering Elphaba her arm.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she took the arm offered to her and followed the girl through the many bookshelves.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," the head librarian said when she saw Elphaba approaching the desk.

"Hello, Madame Wryre," the green girl smiled, thanking the girl as they stopped in front of the desk and felt her leave her side. "I'm here to return my book and see if you've received anything new." She handed the book to the librarian and heard her scribble something down.

"We have just received a new shipment of braille books that I haven't gone through yet. Come and take your pick."

Elphaba smiled as she felt the librarian come around the desk and led her behind it to the box of books. She reached in and her fingers scanned the titles on the book bindings. She decided on two books and checked them out.

"The books are due back two weeks from today. Have a nice day, Miss Elphaba," the librarian said, handing Elphaba the books.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she put them in her bag.

"Do you need any help getting back outside, since the front door is blocked due to sidewalk construction?"

Wanting to avoid what happened before, Elphaba nodded and the librarian called over Emilia, who Elphaba recognized as the girl who helped her earlier. She led her to the side entrance on the left side of the building.

"I'll be fine from here. Thank you," Elphaba said as Emalia opened the door for her.

Emalia nodded and released her arm, going back inside. The green girl paused for a moment, thinking of her mental map of Shiz. She knew she was on the left side of the library, so if she followed the path, it would take her to the history building. She walked down the path, found the door, and went inside. She walked up the staircase and down the hall until she reached Dr. Dillamond's office.

"Come in," the teacher called after she knocked on the closed door.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba," the old Goat smiled, rising from his chair and leading Elphaba to a seat across from his desk. "How are you on this chilly day?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba said as she sat and folded her cane. "I came to pick up the notes."

"Of course," the professor said, taking a binder from his desk and handing it to her. "These are the notes and lesson sheets for the next three chapters. I put them in a binder for you."

Elphaba put the binder in her bag. "Thank you, Doctor." She stayed for a few more minutes and had a nice conversation with her favorite professor about how her second year was going so far, before he had to go teach a class and she had to pick up Nessa's tea.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond said as he led Elphaba back to the door.

"Thank you. You as well, Dr. Dillamond," Elphaba smiled as she walked back towards the stairs, slowly descended them, and walked out the door.

The walk to Chyla's went by quickly. She soon heard people talking and as she approached them, they suddenly stopped. Their conversation turned into gasps and whispers, but Elphaba still managed to catch words like "blind", "artichoke", "string bean", and "frog" as she walked by them. She figured they were first-years, since the other students were used to her and had found other things to talk about. They mostly ignored her, unless they happened to be around when she needed assistance with something.

When she reached the café, she tried to push the door open, but found it to be locked. Confused, since the café didn't close until late at night, she assumed that something must have come up that caused them to close early. She could have just turned around and went back to her room, but then remembered how Nessa had an early class the next morning and wouldn't have time to get breakfast. When this happened, the brunette usually had a muffin and tea in her room before going to class. And Elphaba knew how cranky her sister got when she didn't get her breakfast (or her way, in general), but then got an idea.

She remembered how Galinda frequently took her to her favorite off-campus café in the town nearby. In the distance, the bell tower tolled the hour. Elphaba counted three bongs and remembered that the trolley to the town left in around half an hour. The way she thought of it, it was a win-win situation; Nessa gets her tea and she gets to prove that she can travel on her own. Nodding to herself, she turned and made her way to the trolley stop.

It was around a mile away along a dirt sidewalk. Traveling along the unpaved path was considerably easier with her roommate, since there were many large rocks, cracks, and tree roots protruding from the ground that the blonde could easily guide her around. She tripped over these obstacles, but managed to catch herself before she fell. Except when her cane missed a crack and she stepped in it, losing her balance and falling to the ground with a surprised yelp.

The green girl heard her cane roll a few feet away. She slowly rose to her feet and brushed off her skirt, hoping it didn't get too dirty. Gulping, she slowly shuffled her feet forward, looking for her cane. She felt her heart rate slowly increase as she stretched out her hands in front of her, feeling her way as much as she could. She felt another rock underneath her foot and almost tripped over a tree root. She reached a level of fear she had never experienced before, and that alone scared her even more. Her fingers soon bumped against something directly in front of her and she stilled, letting out an involuntary gasp. Her hand ran up and down along the hard and rigid surface that she immediately recognized as tree bark. Realizing she must have veered off the path, she slowly stepped over to her right, maneuvering around the tree, her feet still shuffling as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

Her foot kicked something and she heard it roll a few inches away. She took another tiny step forward and, squatting down, felt around the ground with her hand. It swept to the right and her fingers brushed against her cane. Grabbing it and rising to her feet once again, she gave her skirt another quick brush before gathering her bearings.

 _It's okay, Elphaba. You're fine. You're okay_ , she told herself. Once she calmed down, she continued along the path.

When she came across a grassy section, she was startled and a bit confused, then remembered how there was a grassy area before the paved sidewalk that meant her destination wasn't too far away. She walked through the grass, found the sidewalk, and began searching for the trolley stop.

She remembered that there was a bench with an awning over it, and a metal pole with a sign that Galinda had told her read 'Trolley Stop'. Her cane hit the pole and she stepped to her left, hitting the bench leg and searched for the seat with her hand. She found it completely empty and sat down to wait, huffing a sigh of relief. That part was over.

She heard the trolley bell grow louder as it approached and rose to her feet, her fare already in her free hand. The trolley stopped directly in front of her and the door opened. She found the doorway, stepped on, and quickly felt around for the slot to insert her money.

"Thank you, miss," the driver said when Elphaba paid her fare, a hint of wariness sneaking into his voice.

Elphaba nodded and found a seat near the front. Whether the driver's wariness was due to her green skin or blindness, she didn't know, nor did she care at the moment. She was only focused on getting to the town and finding the café.

Fifteen minutes later, the trolley stopped in the town. The green girl stood with the other passengers as they quickly filed off.

"Do you need any help, miss?" a middle-aged sounding man asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Elphaba said, not really sure where to turn to face him. She got off with relative ease and turned to her left, just like she did with Galinda, and walked down the sidewalk towards the center of the town.

She heard the splashing water from the large fountain in the square and walked past it. She didn't hear a lot of voices; the streets were practically empty since it was in between the lunch rush and evening rush hours. She continued to walk down the sidewalk, remembering that she would have to turn the corner to her right. She found the intersecting sidewalk when her cane didn't hit anything on her right side and turned. Once she reached the end of that sidewalk, she searched for the curb to cross the street. Finding it, she waited for the traffic in front of her to stop. She heard a few more people come, also with the intention of crossing the street, but no one asked if she was alright or needed help. She could feel their eyes on her, probably wondering if they should do or say something, but she kept her focus ahead. The traffic was light and this was a fairly familiar street, so she should be fine by herself. She felt everyone around her begin to cross and crossed with them, safely making it to the other side and stepping up onto the curb.

The green girl tried to recall how far down the café was. She could ask someone, but the hurried footsteps of the few people around her told her that they were probably in a hurry... or didn't want to be near her. She walked about halfway down the sidewalk when the smell of freshly baked pastries filled her nose and she reached her destination. She turned to her right and reached out her hand, feeling for the door. She heard footsteps on the other side and stepped back just before the door swung open. The person who was coming out noticed her green skin and startled slightly, then her cane, and quickly moved out the way, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she extended her cane and walked inside, feeling the door close behind her. She heard a few people off to the side tables, talking quietly, but it didn't sound like anyone was in front of her at the counter.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elphaba," a young, male voice said from behind the counter as Elphaba approached.

"Good afternoon," Elphaba replied, stopping when she felt her knuckles skim the glass window beneath the counter.

"Where is your friend Miss Galinda?"

"She's in class."

"Oh." He sounded surprised, and Elphaba knew why, yet she chose not to comment on it. "What can I get for you?"

"A box of ginger rose breakfast tea, please," she said. She thought for a moment, then added, "and a small coffee with cream."

"Coming right up."

Elphaba thanked him and stepped off to the side. A minute later, the man came back with the box and her coffee.

"That will be 8.50 please."

The green girl pulled out a ten bill and held it out. She felt him take it and waited patiently for her change.

"1.50 is your change, and here's your tea and coffee," he said, handing Elphaba her change and waiting until she put it away before handing her the bag with the tea and her coffee cup, making sure she had a good grip on the cup before he let go.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, taking the bag and coffee and turning to locate an empty table. Finding one, she put down her things, felt for a chair, and sat down. She pulled out one of her library books and got a head start while she drank her coffee. Once she finished, she got her belongings together, her hand scanning the table to make sure she had everything, threw away the cup in the garbage by the door, and made her way back to the street.

There were more people on the street now, since it was the start of the evening rush hour. Elphaba waited and listened for the traffic in front of her to stop. There was a lot of noise around her, so she had to concentrate all of her energy on making sure she didn't go out into oncoming traffic.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba was so focused that she didn't hear the person calling her, and jumped when whoever it was lightly touched her shoulder.

"Fae, it's me."

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, turning towards him.

"Yes," the prince said, a slight laugh escaping his lips.

Elphaba smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Fiyero returned the hug. "My class got canceled, so I decided to come here and do some window shopping. What are you doing here?"

"Chyla's was closed, so I came here to get Nessa's tea for her."

"You came here by yourself?"

"Well, you, Nessa, and Galinda were in class, and I had other errands to run."

The Vinkun smiled and lightly kissed the green girl's cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Elphaba blushed, which she chose to blame on the chilled temperature. "We should probably get back to Shiz if we're still going to meet Nessa and Galinda for dinner."

"Right," Fiyero said, then paused. "You don't happen to… um… know how to get back… do you?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrow. "You got here and you don't know how to get back?"

"Well… Galinda gave me directions on how to get here, and I got here just fine, but as I was walking around, I got… lost. I was walking around for about fifteen minutes before I saw you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Sure. I know the way back. Follow me."

"Lead the way, my dear girlfriend," Fiyero smiled as he took the tea bag so she could hold onto his arm.

Elphaba smiled as she took the offered arm. They crossed the street, walking all the way down before turning the left corner onto the intersecting sidewalk, walked past the fountain, and back to the trolley stop. "Are there people there?" she asked as they neared.

"Three people are on the bench and two are standing," Fiyero answered.

Elphaba nodded as she heard the trolley approach. They let everyone else go first before Fiyero helped Elphaba up. After paying their fares, they got seats near the back.

"You said you were window shopping," Elphaba said as they started moving.

"Hmm, did I?" the prince hummed.

"Yes. Who were you shopping for?"

"No one in particular."

Elphaba could practically hear Fiyero's smile and knew he was teasing her. "I was just curious."

"I know. Maybe you'll find out later."

"I will?"

"Possibly."

Elphaba had gotten used to the fact that she would never be able to talk Fiyero out of buying gifts for her, even though she still tried, and Fiyero refused to budge. "You really don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"I think you know."

"I think you should enlighten me."

"You don't have to buy me gifts."

"I do for special occasions."

"What special occasion?"

Fiyero was silent for a moment, and Elphaba didn't know how to take it. She had learned that silence and her boyfriend didn't usually go together, but when they did, it meant he was doing something unusual for him; thinking. "I think our one-year anniversary counts as a special occasion, don't you think?"

Elphaba blushed, realizing that she had forgotten. "Of course it's a special occasion, Yero."

"I know. And don't worry. You still have time to get something for me."

The green girl bit back the cackle forming in her throat. "I'll keep that in mind."

Fiyero chuckled and placed a tender kiss in her hair. Elphaba smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

"I should thank you," he said after a brief pause.

"Thank me? For what?" Elphaba asked, surprised.

"For helping me. I probably would still be lost in town if it weren't for you."

The green girl chuckled softly at the irony. "Not everyone is good at following directions."

"And you're _very_ good at following directions," Fiyero smiled.

"I have to be," Elphaba said pointedly. "I could end up in Quox if I'm not."

It was Fiyero's turn to chuckle. "So… thank you, Fae," he repeated, kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome, Yero."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the Shiz University stop. Fiyero helped Elphaba down and the two of them walked along the sidewalk. They passed the grass patch and were soon trudging on the dirt sidewalk. Fiyero gently guided Elphaba around the rocks, cracks, and tree roots, receiving a _very_ grateful smile from the green girl. A few minutes later, he announced their arrival back at Shiz.

"What time is it?" Elphaba asked.

The prince looked at his watch. "A little after five o'clock."

"Nessa and Galinda should be finished with their classes by now. I'll go upstairs to my room, drop off my bag, give Nessa the tea, and then we can all go to dinner."

"Sounds good," Fiyero said as he dropped Elphaba off in front of Crage Hall. "I'll wait out here."

"Yero, you can wait inside. It's cold out here," Elphaba said, readjusting her scarf.

"I'd rather be cold than get busted by ol' Horrible Morrible for being in the girls' dormitory."

"Don't call her that! She might hear you."

"She's not around."

Elphaba sighed, but accepted the 'I'll see you in a bit' kiss from Fiyero and took the tea bag from him before turning and going into the building. She walked up the stairs and quickly found her room and unlocked the door.

"Elphie, there you are!" a relieved Galinda exclaimed as soon as Elphaba came in. "I was wondering where you were. Where were you? And why do you have dirt on your skirt? It's barely noticeable, but still… what happened to you?"

"Well, first I went to the post office, then to the library, then to Dr. Dillamond's office, and then I went to town to get Nessa some tea since Chyla's was closed," Elphaba replied as she took off her bag and placed it on her desk.

"Wait… you went to town… with who?"

"I went by myself."

"You did?" the blonde gasped, then squealed. "Really? That's amazing, Elphie! Did you trip over the tree roots on the dirt path? Did you find the trolley stop without any problems? Did you get lost? Did anyone help you? Did you go anywhere else in town beside the café? Did you –"

"Slow down, Glin," Elphaba interrupted, chuckling softly as she grabbed the bag with Nessa's tea in it. "To answer your questions; yes, yes, no, no, and no. I'll tell you all about it over dinner. I just have to drop this off with Nessa and Fiyero is waiting for us outside." She reached out her hand towards her roommate. "Are you ready to go?"

"I _am_ hungry, so let's go eat," the blonde giggled, jumping up and putting on her jacket before offering Elphaba her arm, leading her out of the room and down the stairs. "And you still have to tell me about the dirt on your skirt."

"When we get to the dining hall," Elphaba said as Galinda led her to Nessa's room.

"Come in. It's open," Nessa called when Elphaba knocked on the door.

"Nessie?" Elphaba asked as she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

Nessa wheeled out of her room, still wearing her jacket and scarf, when she heard her sister's voice. "Hi, Fabala."

"Hi, Nessa. How were your classes?"

"Fine. I didn't get a lot of homework, which I'm grateful for. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes. And I brought your tea," the green girl said as she held out the bag.

"But I thought the café was closed because Chyla and her family went on vacation," Nessa said as she took the bag and read the logo. "The White Elephant Café? Where is that?"

"In the town around fifteen minutes away."

Nessa's eyebrow rose. "And how did you manage to get there?"

"A trolley. And I walked."

"Who did you go with?"

"I went by myself."

Nessa was silent, and Elphaba knew exactly what her sister was thinking.

"I am perfectly capable of traveling by myself, Nessa."

The brunette was about to say something else, but paused. "Fabala, why is there dirt on your skirt?"

"It's nothing. Galinda said it was barely visible anyway."

"That doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it during dinner. Galinda and Fiyero are waiting for us." She reached out her hand. "Come on."

Nessa didn't move or make a sound. It was obvious that she was still staring at the barely-visible dirt on her sister's skirt.

Elphaba slowly lowered her hand. "Nessa –"

"You risked your life to get _tea_ for me," the younger Thropp blurted out. "Why?"

"Risked my life?" Elphaba repeated, raising her eyebrow. "That makes it sound like I jumped off a cliff to get the tea. All I did was go into town. Plus, it's just a little dirt. It's not blood. At least I didn't end up in Quox."

Nessa was far from amused at her sister's joke. "What if something happened to you? What if you got lost or hurt? What if you _did_ end up in Quox? What if –"

"Nessarose," Elphaba interrupted gently, slowly stepping closer to her sister. She found the armrest of her wheelchair and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "Firstly, I highly doubt I would have ended up in Quox if the town is only fifteen minutes away. Secondly, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I got you the tea because I know how much you like it and how you won't have time to get breakfast tomorrow morning. What else would a big sister do?"

She could still sense that Nessa had more questions, but then her stomach growled. The younger girl laughed softly and agreed to wait until dinner to hear the full story. The green girl smiled and slowly lifted her hand to her sister's face, her fingers brushing against her cheek. She brushed Nessa's hair away from her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready to go?" she asked as she stood.

"Yes," Nessa nodded as she wheeled towards the door, with Elphaba right behind her.

Once they were outside, Elphaba took Fiyero's arm and Galinda pushed Nessa's chair, the three of them eager to get to the dining hall to hear about Elphaba's adventure.

* * *

 **Well, twelve Word pages and over 5,500 words later, here is the oneshot I didn't originally plan to post. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll give virtual chocolate cake to everyone who reviews!**


End file.
